Why Should I?
by RyouBakuraShadow
Summary: Why should I do this? Why should I care? After all he put me through, I end up agreeing to help him retrieve his body? Why me? A missing scene somewhere in episode 95 of Yu-Gi-Oh... told by Bakura. It's rated T... just as a precaution really...


_**Why Should I?**_

_**Summary: **__Why should I do this? Why should I care? After all he put me through, I end up agreeing to help him retrieve his body? Why me? A missing scene somewhere in episode 95 of Yu-Gi-Oh… told by Bakura._

* * *

Why should I do this? Why should I care? After all he put me through, he thinks I'll end up agreeing to help him retrieve his body? Heh, fat chance… I should never have trusted him in the first place! I never even thought that trying to get the Millennium Rod from him is more complicated than I planned. I mean, how long does it take to get the freaking Rod off his possession?

"No… No, I refuse to do it."

I watched the blond tanned Egyptian boy went down on his knees before me, which I think is pretty pathetic in my case. "Ah, come on, please? Look, I'm sorry, alright? Come on, please…"

I groaned. "I said no. Didn't you hear my answer? I mean, seriously, how long does it take for my words to sink in your thick skull of yours?"

I thought that if I play along making a deal with him, agreeing that I'll retrieve him the Egyptian God cards in exchange for the Millennium Rod, I thought it was all in the bag for me, piece of cake. Heh, yeah, piece of cake, my arse. And I thought working together with him would simply give me an ally, not to mention an easier task to get what I desire for 5,000 years. But…Sure, I may have made an alliance with that Marik Ishtar, but… I never thought he can be such _a pain in my sides. _

First, he tells me I had to stab my host's arm to prove that I take my deals seriously. Next, I was told to play as my injured host while he pretends to be that innocent Namu (Which by the way, I think is the name he made up for Yugi and the others to accept him.) that's coincidentally "found" me and "help" me. Then, he told me off for the last minute that I had to enter the Battle City Finals the tournament Kaiba, the rich snooty teen, is holding for duelists and retrieve a duel disk plus six locator cards to qualify. Although… even though he bossed me around and I was determined to get his Rod, while being outside, it was pretty amusing to scare a duelist and taking his duel disk by force at the same time, stealing a couple of cards from those teen gang I passed by, and sending three duelists off into the shadow realm when they lost a duel to me. Well, that was the upside of it. It was pretty much a better deal than lying in a hospital for days. But…it was not the end of it. By the time I had a duel disk, a couple of new cards, and six locator cards, that bossy Ishtar decided that the deal was much more further than I thought. And then… here we are.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any more frustrating, the Egyptian teen decided that if I retrieve all three of the Egyptian God cards, I would get the Rod. Unfortunately, what was surprising is that one of the Egyptian God cards he so desired for was in my enemy's deck, the pharaoh's…Silfer the Sky Dragon. And you know what the result of it is? I lost in defeat and got toasted by a God card… in the first knockout! Can you believe that? And just when I thought I was going to win the duel for sure! So, what's the result of getting the Rod? Heh, you probably know what that result would be.

But even during before that time, that Ishtar bothered me too much during my duel, being the bossy teen he is and believing he'll get everything he wants. And let me tell you, it was hard to concentrate when it comes to having him over my shoulder and telling me what to do. It was so frustrating, so frustrating, I usually wish I could wrangle him and put a cork to his damn freaking mouth of his. I mean, I can't stand him! He's like a spoiled brat, a child! I mean seriously, this kid doesn't even know I'll scare the living daylight craps out of him. Oh, if only he knows what I'm capable of doing to people who annoy me so much. I would either choose to send his arse to the shadow realm or maybe beat the living hell out of him.

I know it works on my host all the time, so why can't I do it to this pleading boy before my feet? Am I being sympathetic to him?

"Please, I know I kind of messed up and I bossed you around too much, but please… I'm different now! All I ask for is that you get rid of my darker half so I can have my body back! Please, that's all I ask of you. Just one last time, please? I know I was a jerk to you, but I'll give you my Millennium Rod if you do so, I swear!"

I shook my head, crossing my arms at him. How long is this brat going to plead before me? He doesn't even know begging is not going to get him anywhere with some people… especially if it has to deal with me, a 5,000 year old tomb robber. "Plead all you want, fool. It's not going to work. You only remind me of my own host."

"Please?"

"No…"

"Please?"

I frowned at him darkly, giving my famous glare at him. "No."

"Please?" he begged louder. I flinched in disgust as he even holds onto one of my legs. "Come on, be a pal!"

"I'm not your pal!" I snarled at him.

"Ah, come on! I said I'll give you my Millennium Rod if you get rid of my other half! Isn't that enough for you?"

"No," I answered firmly back, shaking my leg and hoping that the boy would release me from his grasp. "That was our old deal… I want something more than just your Rod, Marik."

"What?" I grew relieved that he finally released my leg, pulling himself upward. He narrowed his eyes and said, "What else could you possibly desire for other than my Rod? I can't promise to give you everything you want."

I chuckled. "I know that," I replied, turning my back on him. "But unfortunately, your old deal is pretty much expired, I'm afraid. Now I want something more other than the Rod."

"Like what? Tell me, I'll do it or try to get it for you."

I chuckled at this statement the boy has given me. So, this Ishtar is that desperate to get his body back from that body thief, eh? But why does he rely on _me_ to do his dirty work? Why don't his little friends help him instead?

"Why should I do it?" I asked the Ishtar before me. "In fact, why are you asking for my help? Don't you have those little friends of yours to help? I mean, if I remembered, your identity's safe thanks to giving that fake name, Namu."

I turned around to face Marik again, watching his actions carefully. He rubbed his neck nervously, looking down at his shoes awkwardly. "Well, yeah… about that… They somehow found out that I'm the real Marik Ishtar."

I sniggered at this. Heh, I knew all along that stupid part of his plan has a flaw and will eventually foil. "Heh, in other words, you failed miserably and not only that, you have no one else to turn to except little old me?" I said with snort, placing a hand upon myself. "So… It means everyone thinks of you as an enemy."

Marik sighed, lowering his head. "Well, yeah… I admit I failed and I made a terrible mistake, so that's why I'm here… I'm here to see if you could help me out. So, come on… please help me. If you don't, I'll never get my body back and I'll disappear into the shadows forever."

I cocked my head to the side. "That's your problem, not mine. Why should I be involved in this? Can't you fight your darker side yourself?"

Marik frowned, trying to give me the sneer appearance he used to have before he was known that he has another half, which by the way doesn't seem to affect me at all. Somehow, from looking at his face, I say he lost his evil touch to him as he had before when we first met. "Is that your business whether I can do it or not?"

I laughed, hearing my own voice echoing within my soul room. "Is that supposed to frighten me?" Nice try, Marik. That doesn't even intimidate me one bit. "Come on, Marik, you know that's not going to work on me. And now that I know you have a darker side of you, I say you lost your grip and I feel like I don't know you anymore ever since you figured out that you have another. Face the fact… you're powerless while I'm not. I overrule you. My answer is still no and there's nothing you can do to change my mind."

"Well, I…" I watched Marik opened and closed his mouth, probably trying to think of way to convince me to help him. He tapped his foot absentmindedly, tapping his fingers against the side of his head in thought. He then stopped and started pacing himself back and forth, back and forth. Finally, after pacing for quite some time, he stopped and said, "So… You still decided that you're not going to help me?"

"I told you, no matter how many times you stay here, you're not getting your satisfied answer," I replied firmly, turning my head away from him.

The blond Egyptian boy immediately sank back to his knees. Oh, great, not this again. Doesn't he learn to quit yet? He's just going back to square one, that's what he's doing. Marik's probably running out of options. "Ah, come on, please?"

"No," I immediately said.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please!" Marik pleaded desperately.

"For Ra's sake, I told you no already!" I yelled, about to grab both his arms to the side and ready to shake him.

But…Unfortunately, what I didn't expect to happen is when I hear a certain voice…A certain voice that was _supposed_ to be in deep slumber until I decided to release him. While I'm still here, occupying my vessel of a host to use his body for use, I had to make sure that he stays unconscious. I didn't want another incident that involves my host rebelling against my control like in Duelist Kingdom.

I turned around, frowning at the direction upon the exit of my soul room. Far from my soul room, I could hear a disturbance from the other side. That other side is where my host's soul room lies.

Marik, being the annoying Egyptian he is, tilt his neck at the door I'm looking at. "What was that?"

"_Hey, let me out of here! Let me out of here!"_

I groaned. This is just as I was suspecting… My host, Ryou, has somehow awakened from my spell… from his long slumber in the depths of his inner mind. Great, first I had to deal with the Ishtar and now I had to deal with my host too? Perhaps this isn't my day at all.

I turned back to face Marik, swearing a couple of Arabic curses to myself. "Great, just bloody great! You just _had_ to waken up my host from the other side."

"What?" he exasperated, getting offended. "Why are you taking the blame on me? It was your fault really that you yelled so loudly for your host to hear."

"Well, it was you that caused me to yell so loudly," I snapped back snippily. I pinched the bridge of my nose, feeling frustrated. I exhaled heavily. "Excuse me, Marik. I had to talk to a certain host that needs to get taught a lesson." I dig in my jeans pocket, pulling out my favorite pocketknife that I always carry with me, gripping it in my fist tightly. "You don't mind if you wait, would you, Marik? It'll only be a quick second."

I heard him sigh behind me as I walked off to the exit of my soul room. "Fine, fine…Do what you have to do. But I'm not finish settling this with you."

"Heh, heh, I know that," I chuckled darkly, closing the door softly behind me.

_Alright…_I flipped open my pocketknife, admiring the shiny glint of the blade that reflects my right red wine brown eye. _I think it's time to visit a special host of mine. If I'm lucky, I'll use my favorite tool, _I thoughtfully added as I twirl the pocketknife in amusement. Putting my pocketknife to my sides, I lean my ear against the door of my host's soul room. Somehow, once I place my ear upon his door, the crying of my host ceased immediately. Probably Ryou can sense that I was listening in on him because what replaced the shouting of my host earlier is now become silent… and then replaced with muffled whimpers. Ryou's trying to silence himself up, probably by burying his face in a pillow. I can see it now… My host is cowering in the corners of his soul room, crouching there and waiting fearfully for my arrival.

Heh, heh… Better not keep him waiting then.

Pushing the handle door, I shoved it aside, entering myself in. I smirked at what I saw. It's just like I said. Ryou knew he was expecting me to come in his room. He was curling himself in a ball in one of the corners of his bed, holding onto a pillow halfway close to his face. His brown eyes stared at me in fear probably because it was either my weapon I was holding at my sides or the look I'm giving him that made him tremble. Maybe both, but it doesn't matter. I wanted this over with and dealt with so I can get back to Marik.

"I see you're up and awake, Host," I spoke calmly and in a friendly way possible. I didn't want to frighten him yet… unless he disobeyed and decided to defy me… I balled my hand into a fist. It's just like last time… and I'll make sure it'll never happen again. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

I narrowed my eyes as Ryou replied something on his pillow that I couldn't quite catch within my ears. His voice was muffled in it.

I frowned. "Answer me louder, Host. I can't hear you when that pillow is blocking your mouth. Now, I'll say that again… Did you have a nice sleep?"

Ryou squeaked, removing the pillow off his face, but didn't let go. Instead, he lowered it slightly up to his chin and shakily replied, "Y-You could s-say that. W-Who exactly are you talking to, Bakura?" he swallowed with a gulp.

I raised my eyebrows at him, puzzled why Ryou is concern. "It doesn't matter who I am speaking to at this very moment. What's more important of the matter here is what exactly are you yelling your mouth off for, hmm?"

In a second, Ryou's face went pale, maybe paler than usual. "I…I… I just…"

"Well, you're not going anywhere and I'm not letting you escape."

"W-What?" stammered my host. "What are you talking about?"

I raise my pocketknife toward Ryou's frail neck, leaving the blade only mere inches to his skin. I watched my host gasp as his sweat beadily rolled down his skin when he noticed the weapon in my hand. "Don't lie to me, Host," I said flatly. "You were mouthing out that you wanted to get out of this place, that's what you scream about, isn't it? You wanted to run to your little friends and hopefully that they will save you like before in Duelist Kingdom?"

"O-Okay, yes… Yes, I do," he croaked out truthfully. "S-So, what if I do?"

"Host, let me tell you something," I sighed, putting away my folded up pocketknife disappointedly back inside my jeans. Ryou probably decided not to fight against me today. This will be easier than I expect it would be. How disappointing…I guess there's no point in cutting up my host now. Besides, I still have the Ishtar to handle and I admit I just wanted to make this quick. "Do you know why you are trapped within your soul room?"

"Because I did something wrong."

"Exactly, Ryou, you're remembering. And can you tell me exactly why you are locked up here in the first place?"

Ryou lowered his head, shadowing his eyes sadly. "I was locked here because I disobeyed your orders and instead save my friends."

"Yes, that's right… And did you remember my warning that I told you that if you were to defy me by any chance, consequences will go in effect to you?"

"Yes… I know…"

_Oh, now we're getting somewhere!_ "Which is why you are here, locked in your very own soul room. The blame is all upon your decision whether you rebel against me or deny my wishes. So, if I remembered correctly, I'm afraid your punishment is still upon you…"

"N-No," he shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes. _Bleh, like I needed to see that!_ I_ hate_ it when Ryou acts up his feelings. It makes me feel sick. "No, please…" I rolled my eyes. Oh, great…_Another_ beggar…and this time with my host. "I just want some fresh air… even for awhile. I promise that won't go to Yugi and the others, just please… I beg of you! I've been here for days without food. I need nourishment… please, Bakura."

I felt a nerve twitching as Ryou came closer to grab my shirt, pleading continuously. _Oh…for the love of Ra, he just had to do that! _Ugh, I'm not sure whose worse to face… a desperate Egyptian teen that begs to me to retrieve his body back, just waiting inside my soul room… or the whiny host before me that cries and pleads for freedom like an insolent child? I sighed. It's hard to choose between them and seem quite equal to my level. Where have I gone wrong? What did I do to deserve these things?

Back in ancient Egypt, I didn't have to deal with people like them. I only have loyal servants that obey my orders and do anything as I command. But now that it's 5,000 years later, I guess there's no point in complaining of what I have. I might as well make the best of it anyway. Like, for example…

Sometimes, my host has some ups and downs of being useful, depending on the situation of things. One of the good things about being in my host's body is absorbing his intelligence and knowledge of the modern world today. Without those, I definitely would be completely lost, seeing as though time is more different than it once was comparing to my days when I was a tomb robber. The downside, however, is that my host can easily be scared of things and makes a klutz out of himself. Eh, but no matter. My host is my host, no matter how I look at it, positive or negative. I can't choose who will be owner of the Ring, only the Ring itself can find my true host. It's the Millennium Item's power that chooses the host, and not only that, that destined host will receive the ultimate power.

Carefully, I removed my host's grip on me. "Host, if it makes you feel better, you will have your fresh air. It's just all in due time. As for eating, however, just by noticing your appearance, I cannot deny that you need some. So…I decided that you will indeed be nourished once the tournament is over."

"R-Really… You promise?"

I rolled my eyes. God, I hate acting nice. That only ruins my old personal tomb robber ways. "Yes, yes… but don't get mushy on me or something. I'm not trying to be soft on you at any way. I am just only aware of your body's conditions because I still need your body in order to survive. I can't stand waiting another 5,000 years to find another vessel."

"So, did you take care of business with your Host?" asked Marik curiously as I reenter the chambers of my soul room, closing the iron door shut behind me.

"Yeah," I replied with a huff, placing my hands in my pockets, walking briskly toward the Egyptian. "It took me awhile to get my Host back into sleep."

"Oh. So…I bet you're still saying…"

"Marik, I just told you before that my answer isn't going to change." I turned my back away from him. "This is supposed to be your problem, not mine. So, you're on your own. Good luck trying to defeat him though. You're going to need it."

"Well… then… What if I told you the origin of my story?"

I raised my eyebrows in interest, turning my neck to get a glimpse of him. From looking into his eyes, he seems guilty about something. "Is this some way of trying to change my mind?"

Marik closed his eyes, shaking his head. "No… I just thought… It's just something to get off of my chest, that's all."

"Why me though?" I questioned. "Is it really bothering you that much?"

"Now that you mention it, the truth is… yes… it does."

I sighed. Heh, I might as well listen. After all, it could be interesting and it could maybe get Marik to leave me be. "Fine…Give it your best shot. Anyway, I have nothing else to do lately."

So, I stand my ground as I listened quietly to the Egyptian's sad tragic tale of his past. And let me tell you, the Ishtar was shaking slightly as he told me it. Hmm… and from hearing this, I say this kind of all sounds overall of like what those mortals watch soap operas on television. Don't ask how I discovered soap operas, you really don't want to know. All I can tell you is that I seen it while I was walking outside trying to find some duelists to retrieve six locator cards. Anyways, back to the matter of listening to Marik's story… From what I could comprehend, I heard a few things…

From the details of his family tradition… his childhood life that he knows so little of the world above his home… the cruel fate of receiving the initiation upon his back, containing the secret key to revive the pharaoh's memory… to what happened to his father because of certain dark side…

But what caught my attention of all was when Marik was young, while he was exploring outside, he and his sister (Ishizu, I think Marik said.) meet a strange turban guy with a Millennium Item that looks like he has a key around his neck. I narrowed my eyes. This piece of information is useful, very useful indeed. Hmm… maybe that would explain why I don't know where the other two items are. Probably that stranger has it. But the question is how am I to find this guy that Marik described to me? Hmm…I'll probably have to try to encounter this guy somehow. Maybe then, I'll find a way to dispose him from the Millennium Items.

I looked up as the blonde sigh, feeling defeated as he made for the door. "Well, alright then… I guess I better get going then."

"Good," I said, nodding approvingly. "Glad to finally see some sense out of you, Ishtar."

"Right… um…Bakura?"

"What?"

I turned once more to face Marik's lavender eyes shining sadly at me while he was holding onto the handle door. He gave another sigh. "So, I guess this is supposed to be the last time I'll be seeing you then. It was nice meeting you…"

What? Wait a minute… Did Marik just say _last time_? "Whoa, whoa, hold on a second! Are you saying you're throwing in the towel? You're willing to give yourself up?"

"Well, yeah…since there's no better option. And I guess since you're not going to help me retrieve my body for me, I might as well give in." He lowered his head. "Bakura, do you know why I really asked for your help?" he said, gripping the handle tightly. "I was relying on you, depending on you to defeat my evil dark side. I felt that for the first time, when I first met you, I thought you were more of a friend in my eyes."

Oh, no. There… He said it… He thinks I'm more of … No… don't let it rub in your mind, Bakura. He's just messing with your head, that's all. "How is that so?"

He released the knob and turned around to face my red wine brown eyes, confused. "What? What are you talking about?"

I clutched onto my Ring tightly. "You said I was more of a friend to you in your eyes. How is that so? You don't know me very well."

"Well, I might not have known your whole origin of your story, but you were the only one that seems understanding when I told you my origin of my story. Don't worry… I won't bother you and you don't have to tell me. I bet you don't want to talk about your story and I understand. It's probably painful… maybe beyond my own. So, I guess should go, huh? I must be wasting your time. Well, see you," he waved as he opened the door. "I guess since you're not going to help me, I guess I'll end up in the shadows forever while my darker half will get the Millennium Items and take over the world."

_What?_ What did Marik say? "Wait a minute…" I said hesitantly. "What did you just say?"

"What?" He turned around and frowned at me. "I said that since you're not going to help me, I'll end up in the shadows forever while my darker half will get the Millennium Items and take over the world…" He put his hand in his chin thoughtfully as he stared upward. "At least, that's what I think he's planning."

I growled, balling my hands into fists. What… his darker half is planning to take over the world… and getting the Millennium Items? Not only is he doing that, but he's taking over my job and my plan! How dare he take my ideas! If he rules over the world and retrieve all seven Millennium Items, then he'll end up being the dominator instead of me! That sick son of a… Heh, well… If he thinks he can be dominating the world, then he has another thing coming! No one gets away from stealing my title up for grabs and I mean no one! _I am the only one that should be the dominator of this world, not him nor anyone else!_

I changed my mind. "Alright, fine then. I'll help you," I grumbled.

"Huh?" Marik said, dumbfounded.

"I said alright… I changed my mind. I'll help you get rid of your darker half, but you owe me big time."

Marik split his mouth into a grin. "T-That's great! I knew you would help me!"

"Yeah, yeah…" _Ugh, I can't believe I've agreed!_ _Why should I do this? Why should I care? After all he put me through, I end up agreeing to help him retrieve his body? Why me? Why bloody me?_ "So, what will you give me in return?"

"Besides my Rod?" asked Marik.

"Yes, besides the Millennium Rod," I replied tiredly, rolling my eyes. "Is there something you'll give me in return?"

"You mean… like a bargain?"

"Yes…"

Marik crossed his arms. "Well, I still haven't thought of it yet, but I'll try to think up something for you."

"Well, how about this… If I defeated that body snatcher, will you agree to help me collect the Items? That way we can call it even. Sounds fair?" I proposed the offer, extending my hand out to him.

"That's fine with me," he grinned, grabbing my hand to shake it.

Excellent, now I'm finally getting somewhere. Maybe doing Marik a favor may not be bad at all. _And once I get rid of his evil side, I can finally have what I've desired and become ruler of the world!_ Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…

"So, since you're going to help me, I can tell you just so can be aware that my darker half has my deck. I know every spell, trap, and monster card I possess. Not only that, I can tell you ahead that my darker half has the Winged Dragon of Ra. So, it's best that you find a way to get the God card before he plays it."

"I get it, Marik," I stated firmly, arising from my bed and pulling the blankets aside. Grabbing my Ring from the bed, I placed the Ring around my neck. Heh, it feels good to have it back in my hands. "So… Where is this so called dark side you talk dearly of?"

"If I'm not mistaken, I think he's going to Odion's room, my step brother's," answered the blonde Egyptian spiritedly beside me, speaking worriedly. "If we don't get there soon, it might be too late for him."

"Then, let us proceed then to him," I muttered darkly. "By the way, how did you find your way to me and gave me back my Ring?"

"Well… I… um… had to use a certain body that I think you know of." He then pointed to the short brown haired girl, who is laying her head on the bed in a deep snooze. I sniggered. "You use _her_ body?"

"Hey, she was the only person that didn't break out of my spell yet and I don't have any other options," he grimaced, turning a shade of red. "What else can I do? She was an easy prey."

"Yeah, and I still can't believe you had to use Tea Gardner's body, the friendship lover," I spat in disgust as I went around the sleeping girl's form. "Tell me something… What is her soul room like? I'm just curious, Marik."

He shivered, sticking his tongue out. "Well, you could say I just find her soul room… um… creepy," he stated with a flinch.

I laughed softly. "Is her soul room that creepy?"

"Yeah… You should have seen it for yourself… Mirrors in every corner… objects floating around the place…" He paused and narrowed his eyes as I continued laughing at him. "Hey, it's true! I saw it!"

"Heh, are you serious?"

"Positive… Look, can we get going now? I don't want to stick around and find Tea waking up. We need to find my dark side and get rid of him once and for all."

Spoils sport. "Heh, fine, fine…" I waved absentmindedly, sneakily removing myself out of the room. "But remember your promise."

"Yes, yes, I'll keep my side of the bargain if you keep yours."

I nodded, facing the door that Marik directed. "Here we are. You ready to face him?"

He nodded solemnly back. "I'm ready. I'm not going to bother to run away…"

"Heh, then let's get going."


End file.
